Uchiha's Black Blossom
by Blacksash
Summary: THIRD CHAPTER UP! Sakura visits a memorial, before going back home, but someone is following her. My first fanfic! slight:SasuSaku Main:ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody,

This is my first fan fic, so please review and tell me what you think, If you think, its crap, then please say so in a gentle manner, and please tell me how I could improve it!

This story will probably remain a one-shot, unless someone asks me to carry on. I don't want to keep writing it, if no one wants to read it, but I have some ideas if you do!

Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

Please note: Sakura is now 22, and Sasuke did go to Orochimaru, but returned when he was 15, repentant for what he did!

Disclaimer: I don't own Itachi sniff sniff or anyone else for that matter! I only own my tabby cat Mikomi:P

"**Thoughts"**

_Memory / flashback_

"speech"

Sakura walked along slowly, a bundle of cherry blossoms in her hand, not noticing a pair of eyes had caught sight of her, a few moments before and were following her every move.

The man up in the tree watched as the pink haired kunoichi, knelt down in front of the memorial. Laying the blossoms down she leaned forward to run her fingers over a name. The man in the tree's eyes, widened in surprise, as he copied the letters she was tracing with his Sharingan.

"**Uchiha Sasuke."**

The man sighed, finally remembering where he had seen the pink haired kunoichi before. He had fallen in love with this cherry blossom, years before, but had lost track of her moves five years ago. She had captured his heart with her hair, her soft smile, and kindness, and without her even knowing his feelings.

Her sudden movement, standing up caught his eye, and he decided to follow her.

Sakura stood up moving back towards her house. She took the back way, preferring not to take the route through Konoha, but to go round it, there by avoiding having to talk with anyone.

Passing by a field filled with flowers, one side of her mouth turned up in a small smile, at the memory.

_Sakura ran laughing happily, and tossing her hair put of her face. Having run out of Chakra, they had made a mutual agreement for both of them to go without using any. A warm hand caught one of her own, stopping her, and pulling her round to face him. Sakura stumbled as she turned, pulling both of them to the floor. Sasuke used his chakra, to protect them as they fell, so that neither of them would be hurt. Sakura lay on her back looking into his dark eyes. _

"_I caught you." He said quietly._

_They had been going out now secretly for the past year, not wanting to make the relationship public, as Sasuke's fan girls would have given Sakura a hard time. Both were content with each other, and both of their seventeenth birthdays had passed, Sasuke's having been only a few days before._

_Sasuke reached out to stroke Sakura's cheek as she lay on her back, with him partially on top of her. Sasuke revelled in the joy the small action brought him. Long ago had he stopped being the ice cube he had been, and opened up to her, and though he would never admit it, there was nothing he liked more, then to be with her, and touch the soft skin on her cheek, or run his fingers through her silky hair._

_Sakura had closed her eyes, but re opened them when she felt Sasuke's hand draw away from her cheek, and his voice softly call out her name._

"_Sakura" the kunoichi looked at him inquiringly cocking her head to one side. Sasuke swallowed before speaking again. "……How does Uchiha Sakura sound to you?"_

_Sakura stared at him gobschocked for a moment, scaring Sasuke into thinking that maybe he had maid the wrong decision to ask her to marry him, but he then shook his head. He loved her and would give the world to make her happy. Whatever she decided he would not contradict her decision._

_Sakura looked at him, and Sasuke saw tears welling up in her eyes, before she threw her arms around him, toppling him over._

"_Yes, I love the way it sounds."_

Sakura realised she was outside her door, and let herself in, remembering when her husband had still been alive.

Sakura stumbled backwards, into the Uchiha Mansions door, where she lived startled by the figure that appeared suddenly before her.

Itachi advanced towards her, taking her chin into his fingers.

"Do you remember me blossom?" he asked in his low voice.

Sakura looked away.

"How could I forget. You find me, steal me of my virginity when I was completely drunk, and then I find out you're the person who made my husband's life a misery, until we married."

Itachi nodded.

"Yes I see you remember me. Do you still remember that night? I have never forgiven my brother for being the one to have you in is bed every night. My condolences by the way, how did the squirt die?"

Sakura pushed him away, as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I have no reason to tell you, but it can't hurt you to know. We were returning from a quick expedition to one of the town's bordering villages, when we were attacked by Orochimaru and Kabuto. They tried to kill me to try and somehow use it to make him return to them, but Sasuke ruined their plans, and died after he finished killing them both."

"you must have been very special to him for him to give his life, just like that."

Sakura snorted.

"Apart from the fact that I am his wife, and we were expecting our first children." she said sarcastically, before her voice saddened visibly. " I was 7 months pregnant with twins."

Once more the tears began to build behind her eyes.

"I lost them, all three of them that day."

Itachi advanced towards her, and forced her to look into his Mangekyou Sharingan eyes, picking her up, and carrying her bridal style from the house as she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Itachi sighed as he carried her.

**You were not careful little brother, and I feel it is my duty to make sure our Uchiha black blossom blooms once again. Yes, you have lost her, and I will now make her mine as she should have been from the start.**

I hope you have all enjoyed it, and as I said before please review, and say if you wish for me to carry on.

Also I just want to say sorry for any grammatical, or punctuation mistakes, I am writing this late at night, and don't have a Beta!

Sayonara!

Blacksash xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

First I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewers, you all make me feel so important! I have replied to all of you, just check my profile! I love you guys 

Secondly I am really, really, really sorry for the super late update runs and hides under desk but I have had a tonne of coursework! Man I hate that stuff…..

Anyways, you can all think my best friend punk for pestering me to post the next chapter, aka this one!

I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! Sorry if Itachi is a bit OOC, but I am trying my best honest!

Disclaimer: I don't own Itachi sniff sniff or anyone else foe that matter! Only my tabby cat Mikomi : p

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**thoughts"**

_memory/flashback_

"speech"

**Chapter 2**

Sakura felt something warm on her cheek. Thinking it was only her cat which Sasuke had bought for her when they started going out. Sakura lifted a hand to scratch it behind its ear. But she did not feel the soft fur she was expecting.

Opening her eyes rapidly she saw Itachi was laying on top of the bed covers fully dressed blowing on her cheek. Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving. Sakura growled frustrated.

"What do you want with me!" she seethed.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, surprised, that knowing who he is she still spoke with that tone to him. Seeing his surprised expression Sakura continued, this time speaking though her tone still held unusually large amounts of anger.

"I don't care if you dislike my tone and want to kill me, go ahead. I have nothing to lose anymore!"

Itachi stopped her from continuing, by engaging her mouth in a passionate kiss. Sakura wriggled under him before a moment, before responding to his kiss.

"**I shouldn't be doing this."**

"**_Why not? Sasuke's dead, you have had feelings for his brother ever since that night you lost yourself with him, and now he is giving you his love!"_**

"**But, this is his brother who made his life unhappy?"**

"**_Oh, shut up! You know you've secretly longed for this, and besides do you think he's going to let you go? Yes, ok, he made Sasuke-kun miserable, but what about YOU? He makes YOU happy so just go with him."_**

Itachi made to pull away from her believing he had made his point, and got up to leave her alone for a while. Smirking at t he feeling of power he felt over her.

"Where are you going?"

Itachi turned from where he stood in the doorway, to answer her.

"Kitchen to get some food."

Sakura nodded, and stood up. Itachi raised his eyebrow in response. Sakura shrugged.

"I doubt you have had a nice meal in a while, so……………. I'll cook for us."

Itachi grunted, and lead the way to the kitchen. Sakura followed him obediently, putting all thoughts of Sasuke who was probably turning in his grave, and tried to focus on Itachi, and the present.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi watched her pick up the plates, and walk out of the room, presumably to the kitchen. Only then did he let his "tough guy" attitude disappear, and allow himself to admit that he had thoroughly enjoyed the dinner Sakura had made, and the quiet silence that she had maintained, contrary to his belief that after she would demurely attempt to poison the food, or feed him, and then demand that he let her go.

Itachi's thoughts were interrupted, by Sakura walking back into the room, and sitting in front of him, her head bowed. Sakura looked up when he didn't say anything to her, and gasped in surprise, as she felt his chakra behind her. Itachi placed his hands one hand on her waist and another on her cheek, and bent to nibble on her neck.

Sakura closed her eyes at the sensations he was creating in her body, and a small moan escaped her lips. Itachi heard the moan, and shuddered in delight, glad that he was able to pleasure the beautiful kunoichi.

"Do you feel what you do to me kunoichi?" he whispered.

Sakura turned her head to look at him, their lips brushing and meeting, for the second time that day. Itachi was about to pull away before he lost control of himself, when Sakura grabbed his mesh shirt and pulled him closer in towards her.

"_**not wondering about poor Sasuke-kun, now are we!"**_

"**No, I decided you were right. He's dead and Itachi's alive….. I have wanted to feel close to someone like this for years, so if he wants me, then he gets the _whole_ me." **

Sakura suddenly felt herself being swept off her feet as, Itachi lifted her up, and carried her bridal style towards the bedroom she had woken up in, which she assumed by the plain shelves filled with jutsu scrolls, was his.

Itachi set her down softly before kissing her on the forehead, and making to turn away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Itachi hesitated before answering her.

"I am not going to take you when it is something you do not desire."

Sakura grabbed his arm almost slapping him.

"I'm giving myself to you!"

Itachi softly untangled his arm from the grasp, and made his way to the door.

"Please," he heard her soft voice. "Don't leave me."

Itachi smirked unable to resist the pure, fragile, cherry blossom in front of him. Shutting the door, Itachi walked back over to her, and kissed her passionately, while undoing the buttons on her blouse, and pulling it away from her body.

Sakura pushed him, with more ferocity than he had expected was in her, and straddled him, pulling his mesh shirt off, before Itachi rolled them over so he was on top, looking into her emerald green eyes.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura sighed feeling nice and warm. Damn that tea she drank last night!

"**I should have remembered it makes you want to pee, with all that damned caffeine!" **

Opening her eyes a little, Sakura tried to sit up when she realized she was being held down. Sakura opened her eyes fully.

She was laying half on top of someone, their legs entwined, one of his arms draped possessively around her waist. It was then that she realised her head was resting on Itachi's chest….. Itachi's bare chest.

Sakura propped herself up on her elbows and looked at his face as he slept. He looked so peaceful, a small smile on his lips, his forehead smooth instead of covered with his usual furrows of annoyance, and his long hair loose about him.

Sakura's heart jumped as he slowly opened his eyes, and looked at her, above him. Using his other arm, which was not around her waist he lifted his hand to caress her cheek. Sakura's eyes closed dreamily at the feeling of the soft caresses.

"I love you."

Sakura's eyes opened in a heart beat. Itachi was simple and straight to the point with his words, there was no doubting it, but, Sakura was stunned by his sincerity.

Itachi pulled her naked body down till she was once more resting against him, before doing something that shocked her yet more….

"Stay with me?"

That's it for this time!

I promise I won't take as long updating next time, but please tell me in your reviews, if you would like me to make the chapters longer, and post slightly less often, or this length/slightly shorter, and more often?

Please review and tell me what you think! 

Sayonara!

Blackash xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

**Yes, i am finaly back! All i can say is i'm sorry for the delay but i had a writer's block and then once i wrote the chapter i just didn't think it was good enough so i didn't want to post it. I finaly came to the conclusion that you guys could be the judge of that so here it is. Any _constructive_ critisiscm - key word "Constructive" critisiscm- is greatly appreciated.

* * *

**

**Here are my extremely over due reply's to all of you fantastic people how reviewed my work, thank you i love you guys!**

**manryuu:Thank you so much for the support! i had only really meant it to be a one shot, as i came up with it while i was typing a different fanfic (which i never posted). You mentioned you found something complicated but you didn't say what, if you e-mail me i'll be happy to explain! You get an extra big hug and cookie from me too, because you were my first reviewer! Hope you like this chapter!**

**little ookami: It is pretty sad isn't it? I seem to be writing things like this recently, and i don't even know why! Thanks for reviewing, it really brought a smile on my face to see someone thought my fanfic was "great".**

**maldita08: I know Sasuke's dead, but since Sakura was married to him first and i had the sasusaku flashback i thought it was appropriate. However, i have changed the summary slightly, hope you approve!**

**GaaraRules: Thanks for the support, it really made my day to know someone wanted me to continue!**

**Midnight-Miko66: Itasaku's one of my favourite pairings too! Thanks for the support i know i keep saying this but it really does just make me so happy to know someone likes this stuff!**

**freakenout: Glad you liked it! I know Itachi's a bit OOC, but i couldn't help it! 'grins evily' who wouldn't want Itachi,if he just smiled a bit ?**

**shi hime:I'm glad you liked it it is a pity that Sasuke had to die, but i just felt it would be more interesting, besides we can't have two good looking Uchiha's running around can we? Imagine the female riots! It would be a freaking blood bath!**

**Hao'sAnjul: Thanks for the support! I will try my best to make the chapters longer hope this one's long enough for you! Teeheehee there will be more "intimate" itasaku moment's i assure you! Enjoy!**

**Sakuragirl 2005: Thank you i'm glad you enjoyed it, i did try not too give to much about her pastaway to create a bit of suspense! I'm sorry i've made you wait so long, i'm just having trouble with what to do next because so much has already been done!**

**mksanime:I know i felt bad doing this to poor sakura chan, but if i didn't there would be nothing interesting left! hehehe definately prefer Itachi ****with that gorgeous long hair...sorry kinda have an eency weency little obsession with guys hair. Especially if it is long!**

**neon kun: Sorry for making you wait! Hope you like the new chapter: ) Glad you thought it was cute, i tried!**

**shukumei6: Glad you liked it! I feel this chapter is a bit of a let down personaly but you guys can be the judge of that - hope you like it!**

**XxaoshixX: Thanks for reviewing hope you like the new chapter.**

**sasukerocks: glad you think it's funny I try to add a little humour with Sakura talking to her inner! Some more in this chapter hope you like it!**

**blackbloodedkunoichi: Thanks for reviewing, i love your fics! you would like _that_ part of the story wouldn't you :P Maybe i'll write a one shot of the incident just for you!**

**ch3rryblossom88: glad you think my story's cool! I love itasaku too...hence the story I'm sorry i took so long to update, hope this chapter is ok! thanks for reviewing it really makes my day!**

**BasicallyAnIdiot: Thanks for being straight forward and blunt, appreciated by yours truly. Like your spunk.**

**Heartless Ghost: I can't tell you what happens next but read and you shall find the answers! Glad you like it! Enjoy!**

**Blueribon: Captain! Glad your enjoying it! this chap is really crap for me, but Mel said i should post so...voila! Anyhows sign onto msn every once in a while will you! And e-mail me or i'll fly back just to kick your butt! Miss you too! your cousin Lea - its Barcelona blondie! Always said you were a dumb blonde dodn't I!**

**AnarchyInTheUK: I don't know how i'm going to get any more chapters donewith the writer's block i have! Who knows maybe i will have an epiphany! I did trynot totake the relationship to fast but i kinda suck, so hey. Wrote the convo with her Inner with our convo's in mind : p Thanks for nagging! It worked i've updated see! Miss you loads sis. Lea.**

**TeTe170482: ARGH!I will kiiiill you! No hay dret! Tu no pots legir la meva historia per que t'el dic jo! Humph! A veure quan em digis lo que penses de vritat de l'historia eh noi? Tata xoxo Be, t'estimo! No leges mes!**

**Disclaimer:I only own a Kakashi and Inuyasha plushie.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Smeli AKA Featherface AKA AnarchyInTheUk, because shekept nagging me to post (which is why i'm postingthis to begin with), has given me tonnes of support, and it was her birthday last week!**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Once again thanks **

"_**Inner Sakura"**_

"**thoughts"**

_memory/flashback_

"speech"

* * *

Sakura walked round the small house. It was Itachi's own, and knowing that he was out on a mission, she had not worried about walking around the house in a pair of his boxers, and a long sleeved shirt she had found in his drawers. She couldn't bear the thought, of wearing the clothes she had been wearing on the day he took her from Konoha, which had not been washed in _three_ days, so naturally not having her own clothes, she took his. 

"**Well, at least my clothes should have dried out by the time, Chi-kun gets home."**

"_**Ooohhh! Chi-kun is it now?"**_

**_"Y_ep it's cute right?"**

_**"I thought he was an insensitive bastard?" **_

"**He is. Just not to me."**

_**So are we going to stay here with him?"**_

"**I don't know I am just so confused I can't get my thoughts straight. What do you think?"**

"_**let me see. Reason number one, you have nothing but an empty compound and a couple of friends who are too busy with their own lives back in Konoha. Two, Chi-kun has a gorgeous body."**_

At this both Inner, and normal Sakura sighed happily

"**_Three, he loves you! Do you think now that he has you he is going to let you go that easily?"_**

"**No he probably won't, but then again, I don't think I want him to let me go. Last night, with him, it was just, just…."**

"_**Special."**_

"**Exactly, but it was even more than that!" **Sakura hung her head ashamed of what she was thinking. **"I never felt this way with Sasuke."**

Inner Sakura nodded sympathetically.

"_**I know. We were made to be with an Uchiha, we just got the wrong one the first time."**_

* * *

By the time the sun set, Sakura had made her choice. Sakura was taking her clothes off where they were hanging in a small laundry room, and hanging them back up again, seeing how they had not yet dried out, when she felt a pair of strong arms slip around her waist. 

Sakura jumped surprised, as Itachi buried his head in her neck, inhaling her scent. She smelled of him. She smelt of the lavender smell of his shower soap, and the clean summer breeze smell of his clothes.

"Mmmm, you smell good."

"Glad you think so." Sakura said smiling.

Hesitating for a second Sakura spoke quietly.

"I've got an answer for you."

Itachi stopped nuzzling her neck to look at her.

"And…."

Sakura took a deep breath, turning in his arms to face him.

"I want some pink paint for our room. You know, make it a bit more feminine."

Itachi pulled her into a passionate kiss, and started to lead her towards their (formerly his) bedroom. Closing the door behind them, and pushing her down on the bed.

"Chi-kun!" she growled.

"Chi-kun?" he askedas he nibbled and sucked on her neck.

"Dinner's going to burn."

Itachi looked at her, his eyes filled with lust, before he bent to kiss her softly, whispering next to her lips.

"Who cares about dinner?"

* * *

Sakura grumbled, clearing away the burnt food while he stood in the kitchen door watching her. 

"What do you want me to make?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Lets see. Think you can handle onigiri?"

"What do you want with your onigiri?"

"Mmmm, I'll let you choose today, since you're the one making it."

Itachi smirked. "You have just resigned yourself to onigiri with tomatoes!"

Sakura shook her head. "I always wondered where Sasuke got his love of tomatoes from."

Itachi stopped reaching for the can of tomatoes in the cupboard above him. "You really loved him didn't you?"

Sakura bit her lip and shook her head. "No."

Itachi looked at her questioningly.

"I never truly loved him. I've only loved one person and he's standing next to me now." She whispered.

Itachi nodded his head in understanding and reached for the can of tomatoes and began making the onigiri. Once he had finished, he watched Sakura finish setting the table.

* * *

Sakura fell asleep easily that night in Itachi's arms. The dinner had been wonderful and she was determined to make sure that now she knew he could cook, that he cooked fairly often. No, he would not escape she thought laughing evilly. 

Itachi however, couldn't fall asleep. Looking at her his thoughts wondered. He loved her and she loved him, but after all, she was his deceased brother's widow. Sasuke had given her so much and then it had all been ripped away. Her husband, her babies. How could he possibly make her happy? Furthermore Itachi knew that the Godaime had sent the Copy Ninja and the blonde bomb after her. If only we could marry and go somewhere where our identities were unknown and we could live in peace he thought. Peace he snorted. For so many years he had been in the Akatsuki on his quest for yet increasing his enormous power not realising that the source of his power, was the cherry blossom sleeping peacefully in his arms.

* * *

The next day Sakura was sitting on the sofa reading one of Itachi's scrolls, when she heard a door open. Looking at her watch she realised it was only two in the afternoon. Itachi wouldn't be home for another four hours at least. Grabbing a kunai she made her way to the entrance hall. 

"Trying to kill me my love?" she heard an amused voice. Turning she saw Itachi behind her.

Leaving the kunai on the table next to her she walked over to him.

"What are you doing home so early?" she asked curiously.

"I came to speak to you. Sakura are you sure this is what you want? There's no going back, you're abandoning Konoha you know. You'll be hunted by hunter nins from more than just Konoha probably because of your medical skills."

"Why are you asking me this?" Sakura said distressed.

"Because you have to be sure this is what you want." He replied.

"Do you think I would still be here if I wanted to go back?" She asked her voice rising angrily. "Didn't you think I was aware of the consequences when I accepted you yesterday? Did you think I would run away? Do you think of me that lowly? It almost sounds as if you_ want_ me to leave! Is that what you want? You've changed your mind? I'm not good enough for you? Is that it?"

Sakura picked up the kunai from the table next to her and threw it straight at him. Sakura expected him to dodge it, when she saw the kunai lodge in his heart. Suddenly she felt her world come crashing down around her.

"**Why didn't he dodge!"**

Running over to him she felt frantically for a heart beat. Not finding any she sat next to his body transfixed.

* * *

Ok, well that's it for this time folks! 

Only joking I'm not that cruel : p

* * *

"**Great, now I'm even imagining I feel his arms around me when he's dead. How could I? I'm a monster how cou -"**

Her thoughts were cut off when she realised she could feel his arms around her. Twisting she saw he was holding her close to his body. Suddenly hearing a bang, she saw the body in the floor disappear, the kunai nowhere to be seen.

"I love you Sakura, more than anything in the whole world. I just needed to make sure this is what you want, I didn't want you to make the wrong choice."

"You stupid moron." She said crying into his shoulder. "Even when I was married to Sasuke I couldn't help wishing it was you next to me instead of him!" She said sobbing harder.

Itachi rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

"And, I'll never be able to marry you, I mean we can't exactly go up to the Hokage, or any other Kage for that matter, and then you might die any day in the Akatsuki!" She said still crying.

Itachi lifter her tear stained face, so that she was looking at him. "Sakura-chan, I quit Akatsuki this morning, and we _can_ get married."

"But-_how_?"

"Civilians in places like here in Wave have a ceremony with a priest instead of a Kage, and it is completely legal." He replied.

"Really?" She asked.

Itachi nodded. Kneeling down in front of her, he pulled a small blue velvet box out of his cloak, and opened it.

"Sakura, will you marry me, and do me the honour of being my wife?"

Sakura nodded breaking into a fresh wave of tears though these were from happiness, rather than for the thought that she had killed the person she loved.

Itachi slipped the diamond ring onto her finger and took her into his arms, cradling her softly.

* * *

A week later and Itachi and Sakura were back home a newly married couple. They had been married earlier that day by a priest in a small temple, with two of the monks as their witnesses. As soon as they got back home Sakura had carefully placed the scroll with their signatures in their room. The wedding had been small and simple completely opposite to her first wedding to Sasuke which had been large with many guests, and obviously with the Godaime performing the ceremony. 

"Are you happy my love?" Itachi asked caressing the naked skin on her back that night in bed.

Sakura snuggled up to him and murmured happily "I havemy Chi-kunand that's all I need or want."

"I can think of something." He said smoothly.

"You can?" Sakura said looking at him surprised.

Itachi gave her one of his special smiles he reserved for her. Sakura felt her breath hitch. It felt good to see him smile, having thought that he would find that particular action near impossible.

"Yep. How about babies?" He stated carefully knowing Sakura was still upset over the death of the twins she had miscarried.

Sakura nibbled on his earlobe. "Someone needs to exercise more if he wants to make a baby." She said playfully.

"Oh really." He said in the low smooth sexy voice Sakura adored. "Well, we'll just see about that."

Rolling on top of her Itachi pushed a strand of hair out of her face, his own long hair hanging down his back.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Sakura replied pulling him down to kiss her.

* * *

Itachi ran intothe garden where she was sitting the next day. 

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked him concerned by the worried look on his face.

"They're here."

"Who's here?"

"Your old sensei and the blonde bomb." Itachi replied.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the description of Naruto, when she realised what he'd said.

"Itachi don't go out to face them. Please let me handle this."

Itachi pulled her to him, their bodies touching all the way from their foreheads, and noses to their toes.

"I'm not going to let them take you." Itachi said in a passionate voice.

Sakura heard a loud bang. A couple of meters away stood Naruto and Kakashi looking angrier than Sakura had ever seen them before.

"Step away from her Itachi." Naruto said threateningly.

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him, before turning to face Itachi.

"You would be wise to do as he said."

Itachi put an arm protectively around her. "Leave here and never return or I shall make you sorry."

"We'll go once you hand over Sakura-chan." Naruto growled.

"Don't hold your breath my wife isn't going anywhere." Itachi replied.

"You're what?" Naruto shouted.

Sakura gripped Itachi's arm and hand. "You heard me." Itachi said.

Kakashi pushed some hair out of his face though it wasn't in his face to begin with. Naruto shook his head appalled.

"Take that back! Sakura-chan tell me it isn't true!"

Sakura brought her eyes to meet those bright cerulean eyes of her former team-mate, and black eye of her old sensei.

"Its true Naruto." She said softy.

Naruto growled.

"You bastard! How could you do something like that to her after everything she's been through!"

"I think there's more here than meets the eye Naruto. Am I right Sakura?" Kakashi interrupted, having noticed that Sakura had taken hold of Itachi's hand, and not the other way around.

"Stop all this chatter, Itachi I'm going to kill you _now_ once and for all." Naruto roared, preparing his Rasengan.

Sakura stepped in front of Itachi. "_Naruto, no!"_

Kakashi made to intercept Naruto not wanting Sakura to get hurt.

"Naruto don't! _I love him! _He didn't force me into anything I chose to marry him." Sakura took a deep breath knowing that this was hurting her friend profoundly.

"Naruto if you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me first."

* * *

So what do you think? Please review ! I really have absoloutely no idea as to how to continue this so please help me out suggesting things if you have a idea you think might work! 

Hopefuly i will update soon

Ja ne!

Lea Blacksash


End file.
